The Adventures of Zybalt Xaron
by CreativityItself
Summary: This is the story of the adventures of Zybalt Xaron, reincarnation of the legendary Xian Zhuan26.(Rated M, just in case)
1. Episode 1: Death of a Legend

It was a fine day, perfect for a spot of mining. So, Xian Zhuan26, legendary slayer of the accursed dragon, Elvarg, master of mining and eater of lasagna, was on his way to the Dwarven Mines, with his trusty Black pickaxe. He could have gotten a better pickaxe, but this particular pickaxe was of sentimental value. He was planning to get some iron ores out on the Grand Exchange before the price dropped. Little did he know of the tragedy that was about to happen.

As he approached Ice Mountain, Ariane, one of the 7 siganture heroes, teleported herself in front of him.

"Xian Zhuan26, Sir Own and Ozan require your help!"

The brave adventure's face turned from peaceful bliss to concern, "Why, what's happened?"

"Trolls! They're rampaging Varrock as we speak. Normally, I'll have cast a fire blizzard on them, but the troll shamans, Magicky Rock and Pointy Hat have summoned a creature from another plane. They're calling it the Hooman Chewy-Upper. Owen and Ozan are in need of help to defeat it. I've got your combat items. We have to move quickly!"

In a flash, they were at Varrock Square, At the Western Gate, a hideously huge beast tore the Varrock Museum into pieces.

Xian Zhuan26 grabbed his Dragon Scimitar and rushed at the beast. After what seemed like eternity, Sir Owen and Ozan were at 39 hp each, but Xian Zhuan26 was still going strong. However the beast suddenly roared.

In an instant the four heros found themselves in another dimension. Without warning, the monster spat at them. Using his natural agility Ozan pushed Sir Owen out of the way, while Ariane teleported. However, due to his relucence to train Agility, Xian Zhuan26 found himself all slimey and at only 5hp.

The monster rushed for our fallen protangonist. Luckily, Ariane teleported him to Taverley. Xian Zhuan26 limped to the bank, only to find his account empty.

'Darn I luv scamm 4ever! He cleared my bank again.'

Limping to a Pompous Merchant by the name of Eric Gardens, Xian Zhuan26 tried to pick his pocket. Unforturnatly, Eric saw him, and punched him, saying, 'You Oaf, that's the 45th time this week!'

Normally, that blow would have been little more than a small annoyance. But this time, Xian Zhuan26's hitpoints depleted and he slumped to the ground, dead.

Xian Zhuan26 opened his eyes to find himself in Grim's office.

"So, hey, Grim, er, hi. Well, I'll just be on my way..."

"STOP MORTAL!"

XZ26 stopped abruptly.

"YOUR TIME HAS COME! GET TO HEAVEN. NOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

XZ26 found himself in bright, cheery, heaven. But he was not at all cheery. Having an desire to return to Gielinior, he leapt into a nearby reincarnation portal, without Sarodomin's permission.

'Soul, you will be reincarnated as...' A voice boomed around him.

'ZYBALT XARON'


	2. Episode 2: Life as Zybalt

Xian Zhuan26 found himself in Burthope. Not that he had much experience with the place. He had never been there before, but now he saw himself walking towards a cave with some guards and Ozan.

'Hey, wait a minute? Ozan?!'

Suddenly, a troll raced out of the cave. Ozan expertly pulled out 2 arrows and shot them at the beast. It slumped to the ground and kissed the dirt. One of the people, a blacksmith apparently, gave him a bronze sword.

'A bronze sword? I haven't used one of these since I killed 3 goblins at level 4. And that was 2 years ago!' Xian Zhuan26 thought.

"Come on, Zybalt! We don't have all day!" Ozan shouted at him.

Xian Zhuan26 replied, confused, "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course! Who else is called Zybalt around here?"

Dazed and confused, Xian Zhuan26(or rather Zybalt Xaron as we must now call him) followed Ozan and the guard into the cave.

"Alright, Zybalt, we need to find the troll general and END him." Ozan instructed Zybalt.

"Look, Ozan, I'm not who you think I am! I'm Xian Zhuan26! Don't you remember me?"

Ozan paused in surprise. "Xian Zhuan...26?" Then, he rubbed his eyes.

"No, it can't be. Xian Zhuan26 was killed by Eric Gardens. He is with Saradomin now. I don't want to hear about him anymore!" Ozan practically shouted.

"Now, let's go kill the bloody troll general!"

Five minutes later, after killing the 'bloody' troll general, a small squeak echoed through the cave. Intinsctively, Ozan pulled out his bow. A baby troll stumbled out of the rocks. Ozan aimed the bow at it suspiciously, then lowered his bow and picked up the baby troll.

"Look, Zybalt, isn't it cute?"

Zybalt was rather taken aback by Ozan's sudden change in mood. However, he had to admit the baby troll was rather cute.

"Isn't he?" Ozan cuddled the little beast.

**LATER, OUTSIDE THE CAVE**

"Ozan tells me you defeated the troll general?" Captain Jute asked.

"Well, no Ozan did mos..."

"Great! Now I need you to fire a cannon at the troll to block their path!"

Seeing no reason to disobey, Zybalt rushed up the castle and launched the cannonball. Half the mountain collapsed. He rushed downstairs to tell Jute that the path was obeyed. Suddenly, he noticed Coporal Keymans holding the adorable baby troll. Zybalt walked up to him and said, "So, there's the little bastard."

"Yeah, Ozan dumped it on me. I was wondering... would you adopt it?"

Zybalt hesitated, but agreed.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Zybalt sliced the last highwayman;s **** off and kept his battleaxe. After a week of intensive training, he was now level 39. He also taken up bow and arrows as well as his favourite melee battle style. Walking to Drayor Village, he noticed Ozan wandering around.

"Hey, Ozan!"


End file.
